New Memories
by JackQuake
Summary: What do you do when the one you love the most despises your very name? What do you do when your entire guild has turned against you? What do you do when no one can remember who you are? Do you give up... or do you choose to persevere? First Story currently being Rewritten.


Natsu sat in the corner of the bar, remaining eerily quiet as a guild battle pursued in the background. He sighed, and went back to toying with his drink which he had ordered not too long ago. Something didn't feel right. He could tell that much. But what? What was troubling his mind so much? Why did he feel so... incomplete? He turned his head and glanced at the men fighting one another. Gray had Elfman in a headlock while Jet and Droy were chasing each other around, desperate for Levy's attention. Erza was sitting on one of the tables, eating her strawberry cake and glancing up once in a while to make sure that things didn't get too out of hand. Wakaba and Macao were off drunk, laughing about today's youth and remembering about their times. Everything in the guild was normal. So why was he feeling as if something was missing? What the hell was going on? He had never felt this way before, and it was slowly killing him inside. He had to figure out what was going on and fast. Natsu quickly downed his drink and motioned towards Mirajane, who happily came over, a smile gracing her face.

"So, Natsu? What will it be?" She asked merrily, putting on a bright smile. Natsu glared at her before lowering his head. Who did she think she was fooling with her act? Natsu could completely see it in her eyes that she was worried and distracted.

"Drop the act, Mira. I can see it in your eyes that you're faking that smile." Mirajane's smile evaporated from her face as she let down her guards. Her face, which was brimming with energy and radiating happiness, was now gloomy and extremely tired. Bags surrounded the bottom of her eyes, indicating that she hadn't slept well. Her rosy cheeks were sagging and her attire was unchanged, not having enough attention to change her clothes. Mirajane sighed and sat down on the stool next to him, dropping her plate on which she carried alcohol in.

"I can never really slip by you, eh, Natsu?" She asked, a playful tone surrounding her voice. Natsu gave a weak smile before looking down at the table again.

"It's nothing really. I can tell when people are faking because… I have had to fake it myself. I can tell the difference, Mira, regardless of how stupid I may seem." Mira nodded her head and looked away, her silver hair falling in front of her eyes. Natsu glanced away, toying with his glass again.

"Do you think…. that they're going to be alright? Huh? What do you think, Natsu?" Mirajane's voice quivered as she bit her lip, determined not to cry inside the guild. Natsu took her hands and gently placed his hands on her cheeks. He turned her head and held her gaze.

"Hey," He whispered, looking deep into her ocean blue eyes, "Everything's going to be fine. Gray and Lisanna are going to be fine. I mean, hell, Gray recovered already didn't he?" He said, pointing to Gray who was currently hell-bent on tackling Jet. Gray had managed to strip off all of his clothes, again, and was prancing around the guild, covered in bandages. Natsu gave a weak laugh and looked at Mirajane, who still had a depressed aura surrounding her body. Natsu took his hands off her cheeks and cupped her chin, causing her to gasp and look into his eyes. "Don't you dare blame yourself, Mira. It was NOT your fault. This happened because of her. You know that as well as I do. It was not because you were weak, Mira-"

"How do you know that?!" She screeched, ripping her face away from his hands. Tears were openly running down her face as she looked on the verge of breaking down. Natsu took a quick glance around the guild to realize that no one had noticed; her cries had been silenced by the sound of the brawl currently going on. Natsu leaned towards Mira, attempting to put his hands on her shoulders, but she just shook them off.

"Mira…" Natsu began, his voice low and cautious. Mirajane looked at him again, her blue eyes clouded by her tears.

"It almost happened again, Natsu. AGAIN! Cause of my weakness…. I couldn't protect her then, and I couldn't protect her now. What's the point of becoming stronger if you can't protect the ones you love, Natsu? What's the point in being strong if you can't even protect those who are closest to your heart? Yes, I admit, I was weak back then, and arrogant, but all that changed, Natsu! When Lisanna came back again, it was the happiest day of my life. I trained every day since then so that I could become stronger. I became stronger so that this time around, I'd be able to save my little sister from anything."

"But you can, Mira." Natsu pleaded; his voice small in front of the former demon.

"BULLSHIT!" Mira screamed, her voice now ringing in his ears. Mirajane got up from her seat, glaring at Natsu. "If I can protect my sister, then tell me, Natsu, how was Lucy able to attack, and almost kill, Lisanna and Gray? Huh? How could she almost murder two high class mages? Answer me this, Natsu." Natsu clenched his forehead, a splitting headache coursing through his skull. He winced, and almost immediately, Mirajane's former personality was back.

"Natsu! Are you okay?" She said, rushing forward, worry etched all over her face. Natsu raised his arm, the other resting on his temple.

"I'm fine." He breathed. Mirajane leaned back, unsatisfied with his answer. She crossed her arms as she saw Natsu visibly relax and shot him an icy look.

"Well?" She demanded, tapping her fingers against her arm impatiently.

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to tell me what that was?" She asked, glaring at him. Natsu gave her a confused expression, before nervously shifting his eyes away.

"Honestly, I don't know. I… I don't know why but every time I hear…_her_ name… my head suddenly starts pounding and it gives me a massive headache."

"Who, Lucy?" Mira asked. Natsu winced as another headache took it its toll, but this time, there was something else. Fuzzy images of a laughing blonde ran through his head, running ahead of him, telling him to catch up. Natsu felt his heartbeat quicken as he felt the blonde take his hand. He could almost make out the colour of her eyes, but as he went closer to see, she turned around, and her long blonde hair covered her back. He could almost make out her playful voice, telling him to hurry up. "Natsu?" And then, the vision evaporated as soon as it had come. Natsu blinked, disorientated and extremely confused. Who…who was that he just saw? And why… why had his heart warmed up when he saw her smile? Just who was this person? And why did it have anything to do with…_her_? Natsu growled, clutching at his head. This was almost too much. He had never before thought so much in his life. He needed a break. He got up from his stool and looked at Mira.

"I'm fine, Mira. I just need to sort some things out. I'm a little tired, and I think I'm going to go back to my house." Mira shot him a questioning look, before getting up from the stool and wiping her hands on her apron.

"Alright, Natsu, whatever you say. Just know this, Natsu. No matter what happens, I'm here for you, okay? I was, and always will, support you." Natsu gave her his wide grin.

"Thanks, Mira. It means a lot." Mirajane smiled at him, before heading back to serve the other members of Fairy Tail. Natsu gave her one last look at left the guild with many thoughts running in his head. He ducked unconsciously as a piece of wood went flying across the guild. He gave a small grin, and exited the guild, walking into the pouring rain outside.

_Fantastic_, he thought as he brought his scarf closer to his neck. The rain pounded on his forehead as a breeze rolled through Magnolia. The darkened clouds made it seem closer to night than it really was. He sighed, confused about the thoughts he had been having with…_her. _Why was his heart trying to tell him that there was more to the story? Why? It was clear that she was the one who had attacked them. Hell, even Lisanna and Gray had said so themselves. He would never go against the word of his nakamas would he? Would he? He absentmindedly turned a corner and strong gust of wind tore the scarf from his neck. He gasped and ran to catch it, his white possession dancing in the wind. Suddenly, as it was about to hit the ground, somebody caught it and held it out for him. He looked up in surprise and gingerly accepted his scarf in his hand.

"Thank you so much! I don't know what I'd do if this was to ever get dirty." He glanced up and found a stranger enwrapped with cloaks, hiding their face. He sniffed, trying to get their scent, but the rain washed most of it away. However, as he tried again he found the faintest scent of something familiar. _Strawberries_. Where…where had he smelled that before? He tilted his head in confusion as he found the stranger extremely suspicious. Natsu saw the stranger turn and sensed that they were going to walk away.

"Wait!" He exclaimed, grabbing their wrist. Stranger or not, they had helped him , even if it was in the tiniest bit. "At least tell me your name. Who are you?"

"N-Natsu…" They whispered. It was a girl. He could tell by her voice. Natsu took a step back, raising his defenses. He glared at the girl, trying to identify her.

"Do I know who you are?" He asked trying to catch a glimpse of a face hidden in the cloak.

"If only…" She whispered, her voice emitting pain. Natsu's glare softened, but sharpened again when she brought her hand up. He flinched, expecting an attack, but was surprised when she placed her hand, almost lovingly, on his cheek. He felt his blood rushing to his cheeks, a blush forming on his face. Natsu stood frozen, unable to do anything.

"Do I know who you are?" He whispered, trying to catch their face.

"You don't need to." She whispered back, before leaning in and softly pressing her lips against his. Natsu's eyes widened in shock as his body froze up from the kiss. He could taste the tears that still lingered on her lips, and he could sense the desperation in the way she was kissing him. Her lips were moving against him in a feverish manner, as if this was the last time she would ever kiss him again. Just who… who was she? And why was she kissing him like this? The rain continued to fall on both of them as she paid no attention to the raindrops, wanting to focus in on Natsu instead. The stranger reluctantly pulled away, her hands falling from his face. Natsu's eyes were still widened from the surprise as he stared at the girl. Quickly, as soon as she had come, the stranger was gone, leaving a bewildered Natsu with his scarf clenched in his hand. Just as she had left, however, the hood had been pulled off of her face, and Natsu saw a glimpse of blonde hair. Wait a second. Blonde hair… _her_… these headaches...

Natsu gasped. He remembered. He remembered everything.

"Luce," he whispered, gingerly touching his lips. "I remember…"

* * *

** Hello And Welcome Old And New Readers**

**Sooo I saw my first story the other day**

**And almost cried... it was absolutely terrible**

**So I couldn't resist and rewrote it  
**

**Sooo as for my other stories, **

**Don't worry **

**Updates will be up in a day or two :)**

**I know that it's tough for readers as to know how far we are in our stories**

**So for those of you who have twitter, **

**I created an account just for this purpose ( jackquake26)  
**

**Catch you on the other side,  
**

**JackQuake **


End file.
